The Cry of a Lonely Heart
by candieddreams
Summary: Draco died and left his fiancee,Hermione. But what will happen if he returns and tries to convince Hermione that he's back? My second fanfic!Please read and review!Thanks!


(A/N):My second fanfic! It may be a bit crappy for your taste but I hope you'll like it!!! I would like to say that I own HP, but sadly I don't so please, please, please read this and leave a comment!!!Thank you very much.

:))

**THE CRY OF A LONELY HEART**

I. DEATH OF THE PRINCE

I was staring at him, lying peacefully inside the coffin, eyes closed, without a single thing to think. He is in a deep sleep, but one thing is different. He will not wake up anymore…

xxxxxxxxxx

-FLASHBACK-

We were driving on a muggle road packed with busy people and cars.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

He put his hand inside his pocket, and his other hand holding the steering wheel. He showed to me the very last thing I expected from him.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jean Granger?" we smiled at each other. I was about to say _'yes'_ but everything seemed to stop when we heard a loud screech.

"_DRACO!"_

It happened so quickly. A big truck crashed on our car.

His face was covered with blood, but still, he talked to me.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Always wear this ring. Remember me… when I'm… gone…"

"No, Draco, don't talk about that… you will live, Draco… you will live…"

"I won't… stay any… longer, Hermione…" he wiped away my tears gently with all the last strength he could muster and said, _"What would come, would come… and we would have to meet it when it did… Hermione… I love you…"_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw the same pale, pointed face, gray eyes, and blonde hair.

I gasped and whispered, "Draco?"

"No, no. I'm not Draco, I'm his cousin," he said. "Damien. Damien Malfoy."

We shook hands, and then I asked him, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh. That," he said, smiling. "My favorite cousin talks about you all the time." We both stood there for a while, and then he said, "Here take this," he gave a handkerchief to me. "Draco gave it to me before we went to different schools. Me, in Durmstrang, and him, in Hogwarts."

I took the handkerchief from him and I saw "DM" embroidered at it, with the Malfoy family crest.

"You'll need that more than I do, Hermione."

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and found myself lying on a flowerbed. I stood up, stared at the clear blue sky, and felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw a man wearing sweeping robes of peaceful blue, with a silvery white beard that fell almost to the soft ground. Perched on top of his long, floating hair was a wizard hat that matched his robes. His blue eyes, behind his half- moon spectacles, gleamed under the blazing sun.

"Draco," he said.

"P-professor Dumbledore?" he nodded at me. "But you're dead."

"Oh, yes," He said matter-of-factly. He gave me a soft, piercing look.

"Then… I am, too?"

"But, Draco, my dear boy, surely you knew what had happened?" his smile faded a little, almost turning into a grimace.

"Certainly, but… what about my fiancée? Hermione?"

"She survived, Draco."

With all of a sudden, Dumbledore and I left the soft flowerbed. Everything seems to be spinning. And then we landed on a wooden floor with a dull thud. The next thing I knew I was shouting at the old man before me.

"But Professor, what about me? I can't be dead!" I bellowed. "She needs me! Hermione needs me!"

"Draco, calm down!" he said. He doesn't seem to be angry with me. We sat down on soft armchairs beside a fireplace.

The glowing fire reflected at his face. He was staring at me again, worry and kindness seen on his face.

I hesitated for a while, and then I asked him, calmer this time, "Please, professor? Can't you do something about it? I beg you, let me go back!"

Silence followed this statement. I stared at him, at the man I knew had had all the answers to all my problems. But I was mistaken. I still stared at him, eagerness still visible on my face. I wanted to shout at him, for being so quiet, to really kill him this time for bringing me in this place, to get the answer to him, as if it really is hidden just inside his pockets. And yet…

He was _still_ staring calmly at me. His look gave me an impression that I was being x-rayed. And at last, at long last, he gave me his answer.

"If you really want to, Draco. Come, follow me."

_end of chapter 1_

(A/N):So should I continue this story or not?Please leave me comments or reviews!Thanks for reading!


End file.
